Witness
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Chloe sees something she wasn't supposed to see and hears something she can't believe. Slash.


Title: "Witness"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Brief spoilers for the current season -- what number are we into now?  
Summary: Chloe sees something she wasn't supposed to see and hears something she can't believe.  
Disclaimer: Lex Luthor, Clark "Superman" Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang, and Smallville are © & TM DC Comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

Troubled blue eyes followed the brunette's every move. His throat was tight and dry; it was all he could do not to cry just from looking at her. What did she have that he didn't? She had his whole world in the palm of her hand. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but the question that continued to circle unceasingly throughout his mind was Why? Why did she have his world? Why did she possess everything he'd ever truly wanted, ever desired? Why did she have _him_?

What was it that she had that he lacked? Did he not smile prettily enough? Was his hair not silken enough? Were his eyes not dark enough? Was it her skin, so soft and creamy as opposed to his hardened, bruised body, his calloused hands? Was it the delicateness that she possessed that he had never been able to find? A deep crimson stained his face as another thought entered his mind: Or was it just that thing between her legs?

Surely that could not be what had enabled her to have all he wanted, all he desired, all he loved. Surely he saw beyond that, but what? What was there about the fragile female he was watching that captivated his love so? Was it the need to protect her, something about her beauty, or was it simply that she was a woman and he a mere man, a mere, undeserving man?

"Clark?"

He didn't hear the voice of the petite blonde who had come to stand behind him. He only continued to watch the brunette, his hands clenched in fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

Chloe looked at Clark puzzedly. Every time he saw Lana Lang, he stopped and stared. What she wouldn't have given at one time to have him look at her like that just once! Sure, there had been times when he'd moved on her, even kissed her, but that had always been because of something else, usually kryptonite. Never once had he willingly, in his right mind, stared at her the way he was now staring at Lana. Just what was it that the woman had that she didn't? She stared at her, trying yet again to figure it out.

Minutes trailed pass with the friends staring at the one woman, each trying to figure out what she had that they lacked, until finally the blonde broke the silence. "Clark, what is it about Lana?" she asked in exasperation. "Why can you never pay attention to any one else when she's around?"

It was at that moment that Lex entered the building, and Clark grimaced as he watched the couple embrace. He turned from the sight with pain in his blue eyes and only then noticed that Chloe was watching him. "Are you going to answer me," she questioned, "or just give me that famous Clark Kent shy silence?"

He shook his head, confusion showing in his creased face. "Answer you about what, Chloe?"

"Lana. What does she have that I don't?"

He slowly turned his eyes back toward where Lana was kissing the man he loved. His fists tightened more in their burning ache to be the hands caressing Lex's sexy body. "Lex," he whispered, his mind caught back up in the whirlwind.

"What? Clark, don't tell me you want her because Lex has her!" Chloe demanded angrily. "She might be stupid enough to think that, but I know better! You wanted her long before you ever met Lex!"

"I don't," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes as he watched Lex returning Lana's kiss, his tongue dipping into her undeserving mouth.

Chloe stared at him in shock. "What did you say?" she asked, her jaw slack in shock.

"Nothing," Clark muttered, shaking himself. He tore his eyes away at last and ran from the sight.

Chloe rushed after him, yelling, "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! THAT WASN'T NOTHING!"

Lex finally looked up from Lana. His brows rose in query as he watched Clark's hurried departure and heard Chloe shouting after him. Lana tightened her grip on his arm. He patted her hand, but his gaze remained on Clark until even after he could no longer see him.

Chloe burst out onto the street, yelling Clark's name, but he was nowhere in sight. She leaned against the door, briskly rubbing her arms against a cold blast of wind. She could not remember the last time she had been so perplexed as she was now. She had heard Clark clearly; she knew she hadn't made it up. He said he didn't, but he didn't what? He didn't want Lana? How could that be?

She turned to look back inside to see if Lana had even bothered to take notice of Clark's flight, and her eyes met Lex's. She was so surprised at what she saw that she stopped breathing for a moment and watched in astonished silence as Lex hardened his eyes against the shimmering moisture that had entered them unbidden and looked away with an infamous Luthor glare.

The reporter shook her head slowly as a thought came to her, but she dismissed it as quickly as it entered her mind. Clark wanted Lana. He always had. He didn't want Lex. He _couldn't_ want Lex! The man she'd chased after most of her life was _not_ gay!

**The End**


End file.
